Unforgiven Love
by moriah93ohio
Summary: After breaking up with Harry, Draco shows no signs of remorse of how badly he hurt him. Now, years later, he is married to Pansy. Will Harry hate him for the pain he cause him? Will he forgive him?


Moriah: This is a new story!

Harry: But she isn't working alone. She is working with her friend Katy, whose name is AnimeAngel088 on fanfic. I'm not sure if she changed it already, if so, let me know.

Moriah: Anyway, please make sure that review. This is my first collaborated story so I hope that you enjoy. Harry, please do the disclaimer.

Harry: Morie-chan and Katy owns nothing. Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: After breaking up with Harry, Draco shows no signs of remorse of how badly he hurt him. Now, years later, he is married to Pansy. What will he do when he and Harry meet again? Will Harry hate him for the pain he cause him? Will he forgive him? Or will Draco still act as if he doesn't care?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Walking down the street, a male with pale skin, black hair, and bright green eyes was on his way to meet his boyfriend.

The male couldn't help but smile as he reached his destination. He was so excited to meet his boyfriend. They would always meet at a local coffee shop on Monday's, Wednesday's and Fridays.

Opening the door, he walked inside to see blonde hair waiting for him at their usual table, drinking coffee.

He walked over, and gave the man a kiss. His kiss felt different, but he though nothing of it.

"Hi, Draco." he said, with a smile as he sat across from him. The other male has pale skin, grey eyes, and blonde hair. He was also taller than Harry.

He looked at the male and saw that his expression was different. It looked almost emotionless.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harry, we can't be together anymore." the blonde said, his voice holding no emotion at all.

"What?" Harry asked, unsure if he had heard the other male correctly. He felt his heart break.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." he repeated, this time using different words hoping the other would understand this time.

"D-D-Did I do something wrong?" the black-haired teen asked, his voice cracking, and unshed tears in his eyes.

The blonde didn't answer. He looked around to see that the place was almost empty. There were only a couple of people besides them. After all, it was around noon.

"Draco, tell me. Did I do something wrong?" his voice cracking more, but there was a hint of demand.

Again, the blonde didn't answer. He got up.

"So, this relationship meant nothing to you?" he asked, as the blonde started walking towards the door.

The taller male stopped, before looking at the crying male before him.

"No." he sneered. "Nothing at all. You were nothing but a play toy," he said, before walking out of the coffee shop.

As he walked the male leave, he felt his heart shattered at what he had just heard. Folding his arms, he put his head down and cried.

* * *

Tears ran down his face as he walked home. He walked up the stairs as the rain poured on him.

He didn't care. It matched his mood perfectly. The clouds were gray and the rain dripped on him.

Taking out his keys from his pocket, he opened his door, walking inside before closing the door behind him.

The walls were white. He had a red couch in the living room. The walls in the kitchen were white. A microwave and stove were on the counter.

"Harry, is that you?" a voice asked, walking from the back to the front to see the male standing in the room, tears coming down his eyes.

"Harry!" a male yelled, running to his best friend. He had red hair and freckles. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

The other male said nothing. He just continued to cry. He heard his friend, but he couldn't say anything.

Ron felt his friend's clothes were wet. 'Must be from the rain.' he thought. "Hermione!" he called.

A woman with orange hair also came from the back of the apartment and saw Harry. She ran over.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I don't know." Ron answered. "He won't say anything. He just keeps crying."

"Well, we have to change his clothes. We don't want him to catch a cold." Ron nodded and pulled out his wand.

After saying a spell, Harry was now wearing blue pants and a red shit. His hair was dry, no longer wet.

Ron picked up his friend as they walked to the back of the apartment and into their friends room.

Laying him on the bed, they saw that he was still crying. Ron and Hermione sat on the bed, letting their friend cry on them.

Hoping that after a while, he would stop and tell them what was wrong.

"Do you know why he broke up with you?" Hermione said, holding Ron, to keep him calm. He was really protective of his friend, just like she was, but she knew that going to get even wouldn't solve anything.

Harry had calm down a little and was able to tell his friend's what had happened, which lead to Ron being mad and getting up to give his no good ex a piece of his mind.

"No, I don't know. He just said that he didn't think we should see each other anymore." he responded. "When I asked him did the relationship mean anything," he could feel himself getting ready to cry again. "He said that it didn't. That I was just a play toy." he broke down again, crying on Hermione who was holding him.

"A play toy!?" Ron yelled. "How dare that bastard call you a play toy!"

* * *

It was a usually Monday, as male walked down the street, and into a little coffee shop.

The coffee shop had red walls, giving it a warm atmosphere, comfortable and relaxing. The tables were white, with light white-peach chairs. The smell around the shop was all the different coffee flavors, but you could smell vanilla the most.

The skies rather clear and beautiful that made a tall figure sigh almost rather sadly, as he looked out the window. His blond hair shine in the sun that almost makes him look like a god.

Tall pale blond man sat in the coffee shop, stirring his drink thinking of the break up he would have to do to his current boyfriend. Damn his parents for stressing the Malfoy line has to live on. He shook his head causing a few of his blond locks to fall into cold silver eyes watching the door to see if his companion is showing up just yet.

A scowl form on his lips wondering rather lightly ignoring the nagging ache in his chest, how would he take it. He knew his boyfriend has a sensitive soul and wears his feelings on his sleeves. He tries to help him with that problem since he would get hurt. Draco isn't one to big on feelings while his boyfriend more of the one that's open in the relationship.

He place the expressionless mask he learn to perfect over the years as the door open to show a beautiful man with ebony hair and sparkling green eyes. The nagging getting louder in his mind, don't hurt him, please, Harry's to precious to lose. Damn to mother and father for this arrange marriage. I rather have Harry by my side then Pansy any day but rules are rules.

The other man walks over to the table with that sweet smile of his causing Draco's heart to wretch painfully. When the other man spoke his heart died little by little. Harry asks him how he was and all.

That cute confuse look appears upon his lips as a soft sigh escape in Draco's mind. He spoke emotionlessly. "I can't be with you anymore Harry,"

Draco saw the tears forming and hardens his heart more at the sight. He continue before Harry could ask why, "It's just not going to work. I was only using you."

Draco left the table battling the war conflicted in his heart. Not once looking back, he walks off out of the door. His eyes barely had unshed tears as each step he took from the love of his life.

A few blocks away, a woman waited for him with a smile that made him almost gag and shiver in disgust. One thought roam in his mind before his mask became permanent, 'Welcome to my life of hell.'

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the first chapter.

Harry: What's going to happen to me?

Moriah: You'll find out.

Harry: Please make sure that review.

Moriah: I hope that everyone likes this. I would have had it out earlier, but it wasn't finished. Again, make sure that review!

Until the next time I update...


End file.
